


Assassin

by Danganbruhmoment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Naegi Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganbruhmoment/pseuds/Danganbruhmoment
Summary: Makoto is an assassin, he decides to tell everyone in like, chapter 2 of the gameNot the only chapter btw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Attention all students! It is now 7 am, meaning 'night time' is officially over! Have a bea-utiful day!" Makoto heard the monitor for the 8th time(?) He sat up feeling tired and wanting to go back to sleep, and he was going to if someone hadn't knocked on his door. "Hello?" He said groggily as he opened the door. "Good morning Makoto!" Taka shouted. "H-hi taka" Makoto responded quietly. Makoto was pulled out of his room and pushed into the dining hall.

He sighed he had to tell everyone, but not yet, he wanted to wait. He stretched and sat down in the dining hall, wanting to something other than be in the dining hall. He watched the other students pour in, he felt bad for Leon and Sayaka, but he wasn't mad at them, though he should be at Sayaka, but she wanted to get out really bad and he couldn't really blame her. 'I wonder what the next motive is' he thought to himself, Kyoko sat beside him. "How are you doing?" Makoto asked, "..." he didn't get a response. 'Maybe she's still tired'

"Attention student body! Please make your way to the gymnasium for an important announcement!" The monitor turned off, Makoto just sighed and obeyed since he didn't want to know what happened if he didn't obey. He got there last, nobody except Taka scolded him for it. Monokuma showed up "Hello everyone! Your headmaster is getting bored so i thought ' hey! Why not bring out the next motive!' So that's what I'm gonna do."

Monokuma brought out multiple pieces of paper and threw them in the air, and the fluttered to the ground, they had the students names on them. Makoto picked his up and looked inside, it read: 'Makoto Naegi is not the Ultimate Lucky Student, but in fact, the Ultimate Assassin.' Makoto gasped. How did the mastermind know?! "I'll let you all think about what you're gonna do with these embarrassing secrets! If somebody isn't dead in the next 24 hours, i wil release them to the public! Toodles!" Monokuma did a backflip off stage and dissapeared.

"W-what the hell?!" Mondo shouted, everyone else was talking over each other, and Makoto wasn't having it. "Can everyone listen to me please!?" He shouted, everyone turned to look at him. "Since it's not embarrassing, i will tell you my secret" hey took a deep breath before reading his secret. "I, Makoto Naegi, am not the Ultimate Lucky student, but in fact the Ultimate Assassin" he took another deep breath and walked out of the gym...

Or at least he wanted to until Byakuya shouted "do you have proof? I won't believe a plankton such as yourself is an assassin" Makoto sighed, turned around and walked towards Byakuya very slowly. He turned his head to the side and smirked, "are you sure you want proof?" He asked quietly enough so Byakuya could hear him, he saw the heir nod, but he looked nervous. He shrugged, "Follow me" he said and walked out of the gym.

Him and the rest of his class walked into his room, they watched as he pulled out various knives and other weapons from around his room. Needless to say, they didn't trust him for a while.

He was sitting alone in the dining hall, bored out of his mind, he wanted to talk to someone but nobody trusts him. He sighed, 'I wonder when they'll like me again, but until that actually happens i'm gonna be doing everything alone' He wanted to cry but he couldn't, he feels like he deserves this. A single tear rolls down his cheek as he thinks of what would've happened if he didn't tell them.


	2. Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujisaki is dead, and Makoto finds the body, he does some investigating.

Makoto awoke to Monokuma on the foot of his bed, he just sighed and tried to go back to sleep. "Wakie wakie Mr. Assassin! I'm gonna give it to you straight since you're used to killing, someone is dead!" Makoto sat up, confused. "Has the body been found?" Monokuma laughed, "The body discovery announcement has not played, so try to find it! It's like a scavenger hunt but instead of clues you get a corpse!" Monokuma laughed and dissapeared. Makoto sighed again.

He found the corpse of Chihiro Fujisaki on the second floor locker rooms. He about fell over but keeped his cool, 'c'mon think! What would be used as a weapon?' He looked around the room and saw a dumbbell with blood on it. 'Found it, what would be next?... How would i prove it wasn't me?' He downright told everyone he was an assassin so it wouldn't be crazy to assume he did it. He looked at Chihiro's body again, and decided to investigate it. He gasped, after a few minutes of investigation he realized something, Chihiro was a guy and he figured out the wrost way possible.

Chihiro was tied to a pull up bar with an extension cord, he knows Byakuya uses it so there's a possibility of him being the blackened. He wanted to make sure it was the one though so he went to the library. It was pitch black, if it wasn't Byakuya would've been in there. He turned on the light and walked over to the desk, and noticed it was gone. 'I was right' he thought as he went back to the locker rooms. When he walked back in, he saw bloody letters on the wall, he could barely make them out, but he could. 'Bloodlust? What does that even mean?' He was about to investigate further but what stopped when someone cleared their throat.

"I'm gonna assume you did this?" Byakuya asked, Makoto turned around to see Byakuya's shit eating grin. "No, i didn't but I am confused about this crime scene" Makoto answered honestly. 'Who would make it this gruesome?' "Unless.." He had to think, Fujisaki said something odd a few days ago. But what was it... ("U-umm.. Have you e-ever heard of the murderous fiend Genocide Jack?") "That's it!" Makoto said, still talking to himself. "What's "it"?" Byakuya questioned, Makoto turned around and looked at him. "Do you know what's in the archives in the library?" Makoto asked, Byakuya scoffed and looke away. "There's no way i'd take such a commoner as yourself to the archives.

Byakuya took him to the archive after some... persuading. "This archive has cold cases, something you need from here?" Byakuya asked, Makoto looked around the room before looking at Byakuya. "Is there anything on Genocide Jack?" Byakuya scoffed at the question. "Well is there or not?!" Makoto interrogated, Byakuya took a step back before walking up to one of the bookshelves and pulling one book out, he handed it to Makoto with no words. Makoto opened the book to see multiple dead bodies with pairs of scissors stabbed into them. 'Something isn't right here, what is it though?' Thought to himself before taking the book and walking out.

Walking into the locker rooms, Makoto looked back at the body and opened the book, he knew there was a difference but what was it?... wait. "He's tied up with an extension cord, but all of Genocide Jacks victims are stabbed with scissors." He looked back at the book and gasped. "The cause of death isn't right either! Fujisaki died to a blow to the head with a dumbbell, but all of the victims were killed with scissors." He was piecing it all together, he is getting to the bottom of this. And quickly to.


	3. Trial time... is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bababooe, sorry this is so rushed, it's 2:23 in the morning and i want to sleep.

"I'm getting tired of waiting, make your way to the red door, enter the elevator and when everyone is here i will start the trial!" The sound of Monokumas voice irritated Makoto, but nonetheless it scared him. It was high pitched, it tried to sound innocent, but beneath that innocence was a layer of evil.

Makoto walked throughout the halls of Hopes Peak Academy, he was right in front of the red door, and hw noticed something. Everyone was already there, no turning back, not even if he wanted to. He had to find Chihiro's killer so nobody else dies in the trial, except for the killer. He opened the red door and saw everyone else staring back at him. "What took you so long?" The first one to talk was Kirigiri, he looked at her and sighed. "I was walking, took my time to clear my thoughts, I think i'm ready." Makoto said half smiling. The elevator doors opened and they all stepped inside, the rattling and clunking of the elevator irritated Makoto more than Monokumas voice at this point.

'I wonder how this trial will play out?' He thought as the shuddering of the elevator came to a stop. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Chihiro's portrait, he shouldn't have been suprised but he was. Everyone got in their respective positions in the trial room and Monokuma sat down on his chair. Makoto didn't know if he was ready or not, but he did know he was surviving this class trial.

"Let me give a simple explanation of the class trial, so your votes will determine the results! If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment! But if you pick the wrong one.... I will punish everyone bedsides the blackened and they will get to graduate!" Monokumas voice was like nails on a chalkboard, nobody wants to hear it. "Let us discuss the murder weapon! It says in the Monokuma file that it was a blunt instrument." Taka said while looking at the Monokuma file. "Hey i bet it was a metal pi-" "it was a dumbbell hiro, did you even investigate?" Makoto cut him off. "Uhh, no I didn't." Hiro stated bluntly. Makoto face palmed. "The weapon is a trivial issue, I already know who the killer is." Byakuya scoffed. "Y-you know who the killer is?!" Mondo shouted. Byakuya laughed, looked at Makoto and grinned. "You should know who it is Makoto, care to tell?" Makoto sighed and stared at Byakuya. "I don't think anyone in this room would believe a killer, tell them yourself." Byakuya sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Genocide Jack, the position of the body matches every murder case to a T."

"No that's wrong!" Makoto shouted at Byakuya. "Every one of Genocide Jacks victims were stuck in the wall with a pair of scissors, every victim was killed by a pair of scissors and every victim was male. Chihiro was murderd via blunt force trauma, and Chihiro was tied to a pull up bar with an extention cord. That matches the murders to a T?" Makoto was satisfied when he saw Byaluya starring at him, jaw dropped. "Why didn't you mark off the fact that she's a girl?" Hina asked. "Because he's not a girl." Everyone except Kirigiri gasped at that. "And if Chihiro was a boy, he couldn't have died in the girls locker room, but the boys." Kirigiri said it for him. "Do we have anything else to go on? Anything that'll lead us to the killer?" Taka asked. "Did anyone see the victim before they died?" Hina asked. "You wanna know who saw the victim? The killer. And only the killer." Hiro stated.

"That's wrong!" Makoto shouted again. "Celeste told me that she saw Chihiro in the warehouse right before nighttime! Isn't that right Celeste?" Makoto asked, she nodded in response. "He was carrying a duffel bag with a tracksuit in it." She said. "Makoto, you have all the connections you need to find the killer." Kirigiri said to Makoto. The assassin looked at the detective. "All you need to do is find out the color of the tracksuit." She said, smiling. "So all we gotta do is find someone with the same blue tracksuit? Mines black so I'm in the clear!"

"Should've kept your mouth shut Mondo!" Makoto looked Mondo dead in the eyes. "Nobody said anything about the tracksuits color, looks like you've dug your own grave." Makoto stated bluntly.

.  
.  
.  
Silence in the courtroom.

.  
.  
.  
Everyone was shocked. Mondo had broke down. He was done, no fight at all. "Has everyome came to a conclusion? Lets start the vote!" Monokuma laughed as the vote started.


End file.
